


Pining Apples

by Stilienski



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Pineapples, Swingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilienski/pseuds/Stilienski
Summary: Thor has a point: English is so weird.





	Pining Apples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apollonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollonie/gifts).



> Thanks to Apollonie for the prompt: "For the last time, pineapples are not pining apples!"

“For the last time, pineapples are not pining apples!” Natasha shouted as she slammed her fist down on the countertop. They were all gathered in Tony’s kitchen after their workouts and Thor was making a _‘power smoothie fit for the gods’._

“Nor is it an apple that grew from a pine tree. This is entirely your own fault, you humans keep making up crazy words,” Thor said lightly, very much aware of how much he was winding Natasha up. “And besides, Tony told me last time that I had a point. What was it again?”

Natasha did not like the look on Tony’s face. Nothing good ever followed that smirk. “It would make sense for it to be a pining apple,”

“No! It makes no fu-“ Natasha tried to interrupt, but Tony continued as if she’d never spoke at all.

“After all, swingers put it on their porch as an open invitation for you to join their party,” Nope, nope, she didn’t need to know this. “Personally, I’ve never been, but there must be some pining involved in an invite to such a get-together, right?”

Natasha groaned, and not for the first time, bemoaned the fact that there were no other women on the team. She perked up when Steve walked in, he wouldn’t like any of this either. She should know by now that getting your hopes up is just a terrible idea in this line of work and with these colleagues. Because of course Steve had to ask.

“What are swingers?”


End file.
